Northern Star
by northernlights92
Summary: A new girl called Anna Stalina arrives at Hogwarts! What will happen when both Harry, Ron and Draco fall in love with her! Who will she chose? First fanfic please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Attention students!! This year we will be joined by a new student!! She is a transfer student from Durmstrang! Please welcome ANNA STALINA!!!!!!!!!

Everyone clapped and cheered as a beautiful young lady walked up to the sorting hat and a lot of guys wolf whistled after her. She was the prettiest girl they had ever seen. Her raven black hair was long and silky, with waves every girl would dream about having. Her large eyes were deep blue with sparks in them, and they were shining with exitement. Her body was perfect, curvy but slim, with biig (but natural) boobs all the guys were drooling over. She was wearing a dress and it made her perfect body look like a goddess's. She reminded them of a russian bond babe only mutch prettier and more beautiful.

I wish I could look like her, said Mione.

I wish you did too, said Ron and she slapped him across the face.

Anna was so pretty even the sorting hat looked good on her. Ron and Harry and all the other gays were just staring, because she looked so good.

I think I'm in love with her, said Ron and Mione slapped him again.

Just kidding, he said and kissed her, but while they kissed he looked over her shoulder at Anna. Harry didn't notice, he was to busy staring at Anna.

_Sooo, you are an unique girl with special talents, and you are the best beauty Hogwarts have ever seen. I think you will fit in GRYFFINDOR!!!!!_ Said the hat. Everyone cheered, but not the other houses because all of them wanted her to be in their house.

Hey sit with us, said Harry.

The girl gracefully walked over to them. The guys behind her stared at her perfect ass and the guys in front of her at her big boobs and goddesslike face. Ron couldn't stop staring, so mione kissed him again.

Hi, what's your name, said Harry.

My name issss Annna Sssstalina, said Anna with her russian accent.

Wow are you related to Stalin, said Mione.

Yesssss he wasssssss my grrrrrrandfatherrrrrr, she said with a shrudder.

Wow I cant believe that you are so pretty and your accent is so cool, how can he be your grandfather, said Ron and smirked.

Arrrrent you kissssing herrrrr, she said nodding to Mione and everyone at their table laughed but none as hard as Harry.

Whatsssss yourrrrr name, she said to him.

My name is Potter, Harry Potter. Don't you know me?

She shocked her head, and harry felt his stomach turn when her bangs fell down in her face and he had to fight a strong urge to put them back so that they didn't cover her beautiful face. She did it and said

We don't know mutch about englisssshhhhh wizarrrrdsssss in Rrrrrrussia.

She stared deep into his eyes. Dark blue met brilliant green, and harry drowned in the oceans of her sparkling eyes.

Let's go upstairs and get to know each other better, he suggested.

Yes, she said. All the guys gave harry looks of envy, even Ron but then Mione kissed him again and he had to look away from Annas beautiful face and sexy body, and when he looked up again she was gone with Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Anna and Harry was together all the time. They ignored Ron and Hermione and they got really jealous. They didn't think about that when Harry didn't know Anna, Ron and Hermione would ignore him and kiss each other all the time. Ron was really jealous. He didn't want to think about it, but Anna was mutch more beautyful than Mione!

They had Potions with Snape and he couldn't stop looking at Anna.

That perv is looking at my chest, she said with disgust in her voice. Harry got really angry and yelled to Snape, so he got detention.

But you, Anna, I can't punish you, he said and looked at her. Anna was disgusted, and so was Harry.

Oh no, Snape is after you, that is so gross! That greasy-haired git, said Harry and puked.

After class, Harry had detention with Snape, so Anna was on her own. She didn't know the castle very well and got lost. After a hour wandering around wondering where she was and trying to get the unfriendly paintings on the wall to tell her where she was and where to go she gave up and sat down on a chair in the deserted corridor.

Hello Sexy, what are you doing her, said a silky voice and Anna looked up, alarmed.

Who are you, she said and saw a blonde boy. He was sexy, she had to admit it. He was muscular, he obviously played more than Quiddich! And he was tall and had a sexy, arrogant smirk on his lips. Gorgeous, she thinked. But evil, probably, and he is in Slytherin.

Hi, could you tell me where to go to the Great Hall, she asked politely and smiled her sweetest smile. He smirked even more.

Maybe, he said with a smirk.

…for a kiss.

Anna shock her head.

Are you mad? I'm with Harry you idiot!

Harry is the idiot. Come on. One kiss, and I'll show you the way back to the Great hall. I know you want to…

It was true, she wanted to kiss those lips.

Okay if you promise you won't tell anybody and NOT harry!

Of course, he said and kissed her. It was the sweetest, most romantic kiss in her life. His lips were both hard and demanding, but also sweet and soft. He kissed just like a movie star only even better.

Wow, she said as they parted.

So, Great Hall, she asked.

Okay, he said and led her to the Great Hall. They parted before they reached it because they couldn't be seen together, as Harry would go nuts!

A/N: So, what do you think? Is Anna in love with Harry or Draco? And what is Ron going to do?


End file.
